Pink Moss
by PeacefulRaindrop
Summary: Sanji believes Zoro is getting too close to Nami for his own good. So.. A little prank if you'd like to call it, is what Sanji has in mind.. ONE SHOT


Sanji stared at the empty fridge, his eye twitching. One word floated through his mind. _Luffy. _Then the word floated out of his mouth, in a loud screech. "LUFFY!" Luffy, hearing said scream, climbed up into the crowsnest, a chicken wing in his mouth. Sanji burst through the door, seeing the captain scramble up the mast. "If you think that's going to save you, you sir are ridiculous!"

"It wasn't me!" Luffy yelled down at his cook, mouth full of food.

"Like hell it wasn't! Your mouth is full of food!"

"I just went to get a snack! And the fridge was empty!"

"A likely story!"

"Would you guys shutup!" Nami yelled at them. Sanji spun around, hands clasped together.

"Of course Nami-Swan~!" Sanji beamed.

"He started it!" Luffy accused, more food filling his mouth.

"I don't care who started it! I'm ending it! And Sanji! Chill. Zoro went to get some more food!" Nami explained. Sanji grumbled, thinking about how dare Zoro retrieve food for Nami-Swan. He liked to call Nami, Nami-Swan. Not sure exactly why, but he thought she was as beautiful as a swan or some ridiculous pick up line to get into her pants.

"Hey Nami!" Zoro called. "This a big enough fish?" Nami inspected the huge fish on his shoulders, finally nodding.

"Yeah!" She answered. Zoro set the fish down, unsheathing his swords. Sanji's eye twitched as he watched Zoro slice the fish up. The past couple of days it seemed like Zoro was doing more and more to 'impress Nami' and that angered Sanji. Just as much as Luffy eating all the food. He decided it was time for some payback...

* * *

"Hey Zoro!" Sanji called.

"What?" He answered, whipping sweat off his forehead.

"Gross man. You stink. Worse than usual. Here." He tossed a shampoo bottle at him. Zoro's eye twitched.

"Yeah, thanks. Whatever." He tossed the bottle aside, going back to lifting two giant boulders.

"No! You gotta use it now!" Sanji swiped the bottle up, putting it in Zoro's face.

"Why Is it so important that I use it!?"

"You smell worse than Luffy's feet, and Usopps armpits! Use the damn thing!"

"Are you two seriously getting into an argument over using shampoo?" Robin asked, clearly amused.

"No!"

"Yes!" They butted heads. Sanji shoved the bottle in his mouth.

"Just use the damn thing." Then he left. Zoro set down the boulders, looking at the bottle.

"Why is it so important?" Zoro muttered.

"Who knows, maybe he wants you to try it to see if it's any good," Robin suggested.

"Then why not ask someone else?"

"Who knows. Just try it. You do smell quite gross.." His eye twitched.

"Thanks Robin..."

"No problem!"

* * *

Zoro ran his head under the water fall. Sanji sat in a tree, snickering as he watched. Zoro was still thoroughly confused by Sanji wanting him to use the shampoo, but he thought: free shampoo, not gonna question it. Idiot. He squirted the liquid onto his head, rubbing it in through his short hair. It had a strange smell, but it was too late now. The damn thing was already in his hair. For having such little hair, Zoro always made sure he got every part of his head, so it took him ten minutes until he decided that he could rinse out his head. Sanji bursted into a fit of laughter, falling out of the tree as he did. Zoro looked around him, shrugging as he dried out his hair.

"That stuff smelled horrible... still smells horrible. Whatever. Like I care," Zoro muttered to himself, carrying the bottle with him back to the ship.

* * *

Sanji made it back to the ship before Zoro did. He leaned against the mast, lighting up a cigarette. He was trying so hard to keep in the laughter that threatened to burst from his mouth. It felt like his lungs were swelling, and he soon wouldn't be able to take it. He heard someone climbing up the side of the ship. Here it comes he thought. Zoro jumped up, scratching the back of his head, as he walked towards the cabin. Sanji snickered as he passed.

"What?" Zoro asked.

"Nothing Moss Head..." He answered. Zoro narrowed his eyes at him, but continued to the cabin. He opened the door, and froze. Three. Two. One. The entire cabin erupted into laughter. Sanji was rolling on the ground laughing his heart out.

"Zoro! What happened to your head!?" Luffy asked amused.

"Whattaya mean?" He ran a hand across his head. Nami handed him a mirror through her fit of laughter. He looked at his reflection, splitting it in two. "WHAT THE HELL!? SANJI YOU BASTARD!"

"Calm down Pinky! You're hair might turn brighter!" Sanji laughed. That's right. Sanji had put hair dye in the shampoo. And turned Zoro's hair. Pink. "Pink Moss is angry!" He laughed harder. Zoro unsheathed his swords swinging them furiously at Sanji. "Watch out! I'm being attacked by Pinky! Whatcha gonna do Tu Tu? God! I should get you a pink Tu Tu!" Zoro smashed his elbow into Sanji's gut, sending him flying up the mast. "You could be a fairy princess! Sparkles!"

While Zoro was beating up Sanji, and Sanji was spitting out insults. Luffy looked at the abandoned bottle curiously. He read the label, that told him to rinse his head, then apply. So! Luffy being curious Luffy! Dipped his hair in some water, actually, shoved his face in the water, and blew bubbles. Used the remaining soap on his head, and rubbed it into his scalp. There was excess on soap, so... it got in his eye, and covered his eye brows, and all down his back.

"IT BURNS!" He screamed running around with the dye in his eye. Robin tried to stop him from running around, but was laughing too hard. Then. He fell overboard. "MAKE IT STOP! I CANT S-" He was cut off by hitting the water. The laughter ceased. They all ran around the deck screaming his name. Sanji and Zoro stopped fighting.

"Shit.." Sanji jumped into the water, searching for his captain. He saw him floating around in the water, his hair pink. He shook his head, as he swam towards him. He hauled him to the surface, climbing up the side of the boat. Nami knelt beside him, about to perform mouth to mouth. Sanji gritted his teeth. Before Nami could perform mouth to mouth, Sanji stepped on Luffy's gut, a stream of water flying out from his mouth.

"That's a new way of doing mouth to mouth..." Chopper commented. Luffy choked, and coughed.

"Thanks Sanji.." He sat on his knees, everyone staring at him. "I got something on my face?"

"You idiot! You're supposed to color your hair! Not your eyebrows too!" They all burst into laughter again, including Luffy. Sanji felt accomplished at finally getting Zoro. Little did he know, that Zoro had something instore for him...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! This idea just popped into my head. I don't know why. My imagination running away again. What will it think up next! There is no chapter two or anything. Just a little short! Peace out!**


End file.
